


Human

by bevgbates



Series: <Jaine> [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevgbates/pseuds/bevgbates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to<br/>Lemme know what you guys think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

<You passed your stop>

Jaine looked over her shoulder to see the door to her apartment complex and a very frightened looking teen.

“You...your eyes…” he stammered.

“What, you’ve never seen a hack before, chump?” Jaine snapped.

He shook his head and pushed his back harder against the cold steel walls. Jaine leaned in with him, grinning,”You know what we do with teens right?”

He shook his head again, and Jaine reached behind her head and palmed one of her cables, “We plug this in and suck their BLOOD!”

The boy screamed and tripped away from the cackling girl.

<You’re such a freak>

“Bite me.”

Jaine scraped her shoes on the doormat as much as she could before buzzing the landlord down. Seven locks clicked and the door opened to a crack, a rock-like face peering out.

“It’s me, Donny,” Jaine sighed.

Donovon nodded and opened the door all the way, allowing the hack through. He pointed at her blouse and she scowled, “It’s nothing.”

Donovon nodded his misshapen orcish head and went back into his office as Jaine trudged up the metal stairs. Everything is metal. The walls, the floors, the ceilings, the stairs…

<Your soul>

“How do I get you to go away again?”

<When you let your inhibitor heat up, I am deemed unnecessary as you...prepare to…>

“Go insane?”

<Yes>

Jaine shrugged, “I don’t have the money to keep you cool.”

She opened her apartment and stepped in. Before the door was even fully closed her blouse was already off and in the overflowing laundry basket and she was in her fridge, scouring that particular wasteland for a possible meal. She settled on week old rice and a bottle of the same vodka thrown at her earlier.

<If you drink that I will mal…>

“Shut up.” Jaine popped the top off and took a long burning drink. Charles screamed, Jaine smiled.

<W<<<<<<hy<<<<<would>>>>>wyh>

“Relax, Charles”

<Th<<<<<<<<a<<t<<<<soun>>>>ds>>>g>ooooo>>ERROR>

There was a quick shock as Charles shutdown and Jaine grinned to herself, “That makes two ways, bitch.”

She heated the rice in the antique microwave that barely fit on her kitchen counter and made her way to the dingy couch that, aside from the TV, was the only piece of furniture in the room.

_*/Then his mouth moved . His name was Durnston./*_

Jaine closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

_*/His wife arrived to the store to check on him, bringing him his favorite meal with her and humming a work song as she made her way. She opened the door to the pharmacy and there she saw her husband dead, murdered, by a hack./*_

Stop.

_*/She made a sound that was like a scream and a wail at the same time as her meticulously prepared present tumbled to the floor. She shook her husband in a failed attempt to revive him as his head sat limply in her lap./*_

Please.

_*/The children found her first. Dead against a wall.  Her name was Poppy./*_

_*/He had no chance against YOU. He had nothing his whole life. His name was Warren./*_

I know.

_*/She was going to/*_

I know.

_*/Then why?/*_

…

_*/Why?/*_

…

_*/WHY?/*_

Because I can’t not.

_*/Because you are a machine./*_

Stop.

_*/An uncaring machine designed for murder./*_

I AM

The rice fell onto the floor as Jaine stood and threw open the closet door. She removed her bra and panties and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale and smooth but not flawless like that one woman on TV. Her breasts were round, and the left was slightly larger than the right, only noticeable if you knew what to look for. Her cunt was small for a girl her age, but functioned just like a human’s.

Jaine’s eyes continued their investigation, moving to her face. Her blue eyes glowed orange from the light in the apartment. Her lips were parted slightly, and she inhaled consciously, allowing some air through her small nose. Black hair cut short coated her head and touched the tops of her angled ears. Her tiny hands contrasted her long muscular arms and moved with the intricacy of a surgeon’s hands. Her feet told a similar story of delicacy, her short toes a fittingly staccato ending to her lower limbs. Just like a human.

Everything was human.

“I am a human.”

As if on cue, her body entered home mode and hundreds of little blue and green lights underneath her skin lit up like a city under artillery fire. The blue in her iris expanded and emitted a glow of its own until it coated the entire eye. Her augmented internal organs were now visible through her translucent skin- two hearts, one real one...fake...beat in synchronisation to pump blood and other things to all of the conductors around her body. Every little light. Jaine looked at them all; the greatest machine ever created stared back.  

“I am…”

The air conditioner kicked on and blew the cables into view.

“I am…”

<BATTERY LOW>

...

“...a hack.”

</Jaine>

 

 


End file.
